


Dreaming About The Things We Could Be

by stylindimples



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom!Harry, Cutesy, Domestic Larry, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, M/M, Riding, Smut, top!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 03:38:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylindimples/pseuds/stylindimples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry are a cute couple and like doing everything with each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreaming About The Things We Could Be

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off the prompt by anonymous: "I don't know why I'm telling you this but I feel like Louis and Harry are one of those couples that will brush their teeth while the other pisses in the morning, and then they switch. Idk prompt? Like a cute one with no smut? (Okay maybe a bit but no watersports or anything)"

The younger lad started to stir, turning over as gracefully as he could manage from his little spoon position -- which wasn’t so graceful in actuality but Louis kept sleeping, somehow, through Harry’s struggles. He smiled as he was face to face with Louis, yawning softly and rubbing his eyes with one of his hands. Harry kept himself quiet and comfortable, content just to watch the other sleep until they absolutely _had_ to get up. All of this should have been a little weird maybe, but he still did it most mornings anyways. Harry just really liked to watch Louis sleep. He had these delicate features that sleep just illuminated on a different level -- from his impossibly long eyelashes to the lines of his face, Louis was stunning. He was utter perfection in Harry’s eyes (and yes, he knew he was very biased). After a little while of laying there, Harry started to stir yet again, growing a little antsy as he became aware of a little stiffening, south of the border, from both of their bodies. He looked towards the clock then turned back forward to wake up Louis, even if he knew his boyfriend wouldn’t be particularly happy about this. “Louis,” he whispered, “Lou? Wake up.” He leaned in to kiss the other’s forehead then his eyelids and down to his lips, giving him small pecks. “Love?” he asked, hand sneaking up to rock Louis a little before he nuzzled into his neck, whining high in the back of his throat. “Louuuuuuu,” he whined again and pushed closer, still nuzzling the other’s neck.

Louis woke up to Harry nuzzling into his neck and making these odd needy noises that just had the older lad’s mouth pulling up into a small grin, even though he was slightly annoyed at being woke up -- he valued his sleep and liked to be woken up as late as possibly (and preferably with his favorite warm cuppa). Louis whined in the back of his throat, trying to pull back and roll over so that Harry would leave him alone and let him sleep, but the other clearly had other plans, much to Louis’ horror, as Harry held on tightly to Louis’ waist and kissed his jaw.

”Babe, wake up,” Harry muttered against Louis’ warm, tan skin, teeth crazing across his jaw as he pushed closer and pouted. He paused a second, as if considering his next statement, but he went along with it anyways. “I want morning sex,” he whined, mimicking the other’s whining tone from before.

Louis kept his eyes closed, but he couldn’t help the laugh that tumbled out of him at Harry’s statement. He tutted quietly and yawned before peaking one eye open to look at his perfect boyfriend, chuckling a little again at the state of his curls. Harry, again, pouted back at him, pushing further against Louis to kiss all over the still half-asleep lad’s face, making Louis _giggle_ almost, causing a slight blush to settle over his delicate cheeks.

”Morning sex, huh?” Louis whispered, voice taking on a grunting sound, as his eyes closed once again and lips curled into a smirk. He raised one eyebrow, just for the general effect since he knew Harry would be paying absolute attention to his face.

Harry hummed quietly and responded with a quick ”mhmm”, hands starting to trail down his boyfriend’s torso, pinching his nipple and earning a hiss in return. Harry chuckled softly, biting his lip as he looked at his boyfriend, all cute and cranky at being woke up. He loved when Louis was like this, though, and he loved waking up next to him every single morning, a sentiment that Louis wholeheartedly returned. “Please, Lou?” he asked softly, a bit more considerate than before since he did not want Louis to think he was trying to force him into this.

Louis pretended to put a lot of consideration and thought into Harry’s proposal, but honestly it was all an act. Harry had him at “morning sex”, honestly, and his softer tone at the end continued to break down Louis’ (extremely weak) resistance. He sighed and shrugged his shoulders. “I guess that’s okay. You’re doing all the work, though,” he told Harry with a smirk and a slight yawn afterwards.

And of course Harry nodded immediately, more than happy to just agree and get on with it. He leaned forward to kiss Louis’ cheek before flopping over to dig through their drawer, seeking lube and a condom and setting those on the bed before sitting back up. He was already naked, as per usual, so he shifted himself over Louis, fingers dipping into the other’s waistband and slowly shimmying the pants down, with Lou barely lifting his hips to, somewhat, help Harry out, until they were both on the bed naked.

Louis smirked up at Harry, still relaxing back against the pillows and putting up marginal effort in getting his own boxers off. He didn’t want to appear too excited about this, but really, on this inside, he was very happy and more than okay with this. In all honestly, he was delighted -- and doubly so at how eager Harry was acting and how fast Harry acting compared to his slowness in all other aspects. Louis had to put on his cranky front, though. “Harry,” he whined again, pouting up at the other playfully. “‘m cold,” he muttered, stirring and shivering just a little for proper effect.

Harry just rolled his eyes and grinned. “‘S getting hot in here, shhh,” and he said it with a melodic voice, reminiscent of the song, and if Louis wasn’t so enamored by this charming curly headed idiot, he might have slapped him for such a terrible joke.

”Piss off,” Louis muttered fondly, yawning once again and rubbing his eyes with his small hands. He relaxed his hands to his sides after a moment, eyes glued on Harry as he coated his fingers in lube and reached underneath him to prep himself, making both of them groan. Harry mewled from his own fingers, and it went straight to Louis’ cock. He began stroking himself slowly, watching as his boyfriend opened himself up and unable to control his actions.

”Lou, ‘m still stretched out from last night,” he said, even grinned as he said it, looking at the older male. He bit his lip, speeding his fingers up and adding a third to make sure he was ready for Louis. After a moment he gave up and swatted Louis’ hand away from his cock, earning a scowl from the other, but Harry just tutted, as Louis had before, and rolled the condom over him. Harry then made sure to coat Louis’ length with a thick layer of lube.

Louis made grabby hands at Harry and groaned again as Harry crawled on top of him, settling in his lap. His hands landed on Harry’s thighs, fingers pressing into the skin as Harry leaned down to kiss him passionately. Louis licked into his mouth and rolled his hips up, earning a groan, yet again, from both of them. When Harry pulled back to take a breath, Louis laid back against the pillows again, smirking up at his boyfriend as he sat up and reached for Louis’ cock, taking it in his large hand and positioning it underneath his hole before slowly sinking down onto it. Louis moaned almost instantly and dug his fingers into Harry’s hips more, while Harry groaned and bit his lip, closing his eyes tight until he Louis was buried deep inside of him. Louis held still, eyes watching his lover and fingers loosening, even swiping circles over Harry’s hipbones as he got comfortable. “Haz,” he moaned softly, overwhelmed by the warmth and tightness surrounding his cock. Harry slowly adjusted his feet, resting them on top of Louis’ thighs to use as leverage. Slowly, he began to push up and down, sliding almost to the head of Louis’ cock before dropping back down. He moaned high in the back of his throat and bounced, hands resting on Louis’ chest as he fucked himself on Lou’s cock. The older male dug his fingers back into Harry’s skin and cursed under his breath, heart and breathing speeding up as pleasure flooded into his entire body.

”Fuck,” Harry whimpered as he bounced faster, eyes staring down into Louis’ blue eyes, mouth falling open as he moaned over and over again. He was flushed all over his body, and Louis thought he looked absolutely beautiful.

”Fuck,” Louis agreed, nodding his head and staring up at the other, eyes trailing down a few times to where his cock kept disappearing inside his boyfriend. “Fucking yourself so well on my cock. Love you,” Louis muttered, moaning with Harry and struggling to just lay there and let Harry ride him. Louis liked having the upper hand, liked being the one to pin Harry down and make him moan and cry out and whimper, but it was nice to change things up and just lay there for once. “So ace, Harry,” he groaned, reaching up to stroke take a hold of Harry’s cock and stroking it each time the other bounced on him. “Keep it up, baby, you look so pretty,” he praised, smirking just a little, because he knew just how much Harry loved to hear that praise. Louis could see the pride and affection in the other’s face as Louis kept talking to him. It was like Harry was an energizer bunny after that, though, because he just kept bouncing faster and faster, speeding their orgasms up that much more. Moans and the slapping of skin against skin reverberated around the room as Harry rode him before he ultimately cried out and came onto his stomach and Louis’ hand in thick white ribbons. Louis stroked him until he was done before pulling Harry down towards his chest. “Love you so much,” he murmured again, kissing Harry then thrusting into him nearly three hard times. He pushed in as far as he could and came into the condom, pleasure exploding inside of him and moaning into Harry’s mouth as they kissed.

After a minute of laying there and listening to each other breathing hard, Harry looked down at him with a dopey smile. “Love you, too,” he whispered before laughing to himself.

Louis looked at him with raised eyebrows. “What?” he asked, chuckling a bit despite himself and pulling out of Harry slowly, careful not to hurt Harry.

Harry laughed some more and turned a bit pink then shook his head. “Nothing, just... Good morning, Lou,” he said, a small grin on his face as he bit his lip, probably trying to hide his happiness, but honestly, Louis thought he was doing a poor job at it. As usual. Harry tensed a little when Louis pulled out of him and sighed when his length was gone, trying not to pout at how utterly empty he felt now.

Louis rolled his eyes playfully and grinned. “Good morning to you, too, love,” he said, leaning up to kiss Harry’s cheek before looking at the clock. He hummed softly and rather reluctantly got up off the bed, because if he tried to lay down now and relax, there was absolutely no way he would want to get up any time soon. “I wish we could cuddle, but we have brunch with our mum’s... That is today, yeah?” he asked, double checking that he wasn’t making things up, even though he was confident he was right.

Harry smiled and nodded, confirming Louis’ thoughts and hopped up off the bed, making a beeline for the bathroom with energy that the older male did not understand at all. It was a bit mind blowing. Louis made a noise in the back of his throat and ran after him, grabbing him around the waist and laughing, pressing himself against Harry’s back. Harry practically squealed and struggled for a moment, but he let Louis have his way. “Noooooo, I get the toilet first, c’mon,” Louis said, kissing Harry’s shoulder then placing kisses all the way from his neck to his cheek. “Please?” he asked, pushing them towards the bathroom.

Harry huffed quietly. “ _Fineeeeee,_ ” he said, turning his head around to peck Louis’ lips. “But you have to let me go now,” he giggled, struggling to get away from his boyfriend. Louis laughed and let him go after a moment, sliding past him once they were in the bathroom to stand in front of the toilet. He pulled the condom off of his softened cock and tied it off before throwing it in the trash bin. He looked up at Harry as he peed, watching the other male start to brush his teeth. “Don’t get toothpaste stuck in my spotless sink. It’ll dry up,” he warned, just trying to be a bit annoying because he could.

Harry furrowed his eyebrows and made a few unintelligible noises as he tried to talk around the toothbrush. He knew Louis was just saying that to mess with him. He grunted then spit in the sink before grinning over at Louis. “Lou, it’s our sink, not just your sink,” he corrected the other, a large grin on his face now. “Now finish pissing so I can!” Harry returned back to brushing his teeth, trying to keep his eyes averted from Louis and the mirror as he chuckled to himself and grinned around the brush.

Louis rolled his eyes and finished up his business quickly. “Ours then, excuse me you sap,” he said sarcastically, though he grinned fondly and smacked Harry’s bum as he went out to grab a pair of boxers for himself, laughing loudly at the screech that came from the bathroom before stepping into the boxers he’d just grabbed. Louis brought a pair back into the bathroom for Harry, throwing them at his messy head now that he was done brushing his teeth. “You should stop walking around starkers,” he teased, though he honestly didn’t mind it whatsoever -- for obvious reasons, he just wanted to act like an arse. He pulled out his own brush and meticulously squeezed out some paste then wet his brush before looking over at Harry and catching him trying hard not to laugh.

”You don’t fool me, Lou,” Harry muttered back, smiling softly to himself as he started to pee. He hummed in the back of his throat and rolled his neck, relaxing himself as he smiled over at Louis, letting him know with his eyes that he wasn’t taking any of his shit and listening to him scoff then watching as he began to brush his teeth. He waited for a moment before reaching out to smack his boyfriend’s ass. Harry laughed equally as hard when Louis jumped and started to yell.

”HARRY STYLES!” Louis shouted after spitting, fake pouting at his boyfriend and standing with his hands on his hips. It was one thing for him to smack Harry’s bum, but he wouldn’t have Harry doing it to him without making it a big deal. Louis just really liked to keep Harry on his feet and tease him, even if it was over the dumbest things.

Harry laughed harder and finished peeing, staying quiet until Louis finished rinsing out his mouth. He pulled on his boxers and sighed softly as he stood up and stretched. “I’m so very sorry, Princess. My deepest and most sincere apologies go to you and your glorious bum. I will make you a cuppa after we get dressed to make up for my actions,” he said with a large smirk on his face, just playing along. Louis was so bossy and sassy, and honestly, Harry just loved it so he went along with it.

Louis narrowed his eyes at the other, though he was struggling so hard not to smile. he reached out to grab the other, but Harry evaded him easily, running out of the bathroom and nearly tripping. He snorted and chased after his curly headed dork, tackling and pinning him on the bed with a satisfied grunt. “Pinned ya,” he said, grinning ear to ear as he stared down at Harry and leaned down to kiss his nose affectionately.

Harry scrunched up his nose and tried to pull away from the kiss, though he only did so playfully before giggling and tilting his head up for a quick kiss on the lips. “Love you,” he murmured, smiling against the other’s lips before sighing softly. “Lemme go... We need to get dressed,” he whined, staring up at the other as he struggled again to get out from under Louis.

Louis smirked down at him, holding his wrists firmly in both of his small hands, pressing his body down to hold Harry down. “Tell me you’re sorry for slapping my bum,” he muttered.

Harry stared up at him then bursted out laughing, the sound just erupting out of him, even making Louis laugh with him at the intensity -- normally he’d cover his mouth with his hands... but yeah. “Are you serious?” he asked, choking it out a little as he tried to breathe.

Louis nodded once and raised his eyebrows expectantly, a smug smile tugging over his lips. “If you don’t, we can just tell your mum it’s all your fault,” he said, shrugging a bit and tilting his head.

Harry rolled his eyes and muttered, “gonna tell my mum... ‘m so scared”, before sighing heavily. “I said sorry earlier, but I’ll say it again. I deeply apologize, Princess.”

Louis smiled triumphantly and let Harry go, standing up abruptly and avoiding Harry’s legs and arms, because if he got pulled back in now, he wasn’t sure he’d be able to separate himself in time for brunch. “You still have to make my cuppa,” he muttered, to which Harry hummed and agreed to immediately. Louis smiled once again as they stood side by side getting ready for their day. The really really nice thing about being in love with someone and living with them was getting to share and do everything together. Louis wasn’t sure what the future held, but he knew Harry would be in it, right next to him, every step of the way.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Please comment and kudos and everything else if you like it. Remember to be nice! I'm new to writing Larry fanfiction. You can also follow me on tumblr if you want! Stylindimples is my URL. <33333


End file.
